helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi
|type = DVD |typedescriptor = |artist = Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Morning Musume Otome Gumi |released = November 6, 2003 |genre = |format = DVD |recorded = 2003 |label = |length = 1:02:35 |Chronology1 = Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Alo-Hello! Morning Musume DVD (2004) }} Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Otome Gumi DVD (アロハロ!モーニング娘。さくら組&おとめ組DVD) is a DVD of Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Otome Gumi's 2003 trip to Hawaii. It was released on VHS and DVD November 6, 2003. A photobook was also created from the trip. Tracklist #Shirei!! (指令!!; Instructions!) #*Festival (フェスティバル) #*BURNING BRIGHT #*Dobro Lazy Gliss #*MR. SWANK #*PLUP FACT #*Running Bongos Hard #*NEW FRONTIERS #*Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #Kago no Teian ~Wanko Tropical~ (加護の提案～ワンコトロピカル～; Kago's Proposal ~Wanko Tropical) #*Koko ni Iruzee! #*Living Carousel #*stingray #*On Maneuvers #*Laugh At Failure #*Black and whith Rag #*Surf Dudes Full #Tsuji, Michishige no Teian ~Iruka to Oshaberi~ (辻、道重の提案～イルカとおしゃべり～; Tsuji, Michishige's Proposal ~Dolphin and Chatting~) #*Souda! We're ALIVE #*QUEEN　SALUTE #*SAMBA　DE KIDS #*TOON CIRCUS #*Crusin #Kamei no Teian ~Watashi wa Tensai Gahaku~ (亀井の提案～私は天才画伯～; Kamei's Proposal ~I'm a Genius Artist~) #*The☆Peace! #*TAKE ME OUT #*Bill Tells～ #*country whistler #*HI THERE #Yoshizawa no Teian ~Dajare Shishou~ (吉澤の提案～ダジャレ師匠～; Yoshizawa's Proposal ~Pun Master~) #*Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #*stingray #*MAUI LUAU #*BEACHCOMBER #*House pests #*Left handed boy #Ishikawa no Teian ~Beach de Hitodasuke!?~ (石川の提案～ビーチで人助け!?～; Ishikawa's Proposal ~Help People on the Beach!?~) #*Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima #*Slap The puppy #*World Music India (ワールドミュージック インド) #*cnampague celebration #*TANGO ALE TUNA #*Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ #Abe no Teian ~Hula Dance Show~ (安倍の提案～フラダンスショー～; Abe's Proposal ~Hula Dance Show~) #*Happy Summer Wedding #*Laugh At Failure #*Yannacchatta (ヤンナッチャッタ) #*Nageki no Boing (なげきのボイン; Grief's Boing) #*Nageki no Boing (Kaeuta) (なげきのボイン（替え歌）; Grief's Boing (Parody)) #*Piano Matinee #Iida no Teian ~Poolside de Serebu Kibun~ (飯田の提案～プールサイドでセレブ気分～; Iida's Proposal ~Poolside Celebrity Mood~) #*Jeme #*Blues Got Me Down #*ANNOTTO BAY #Fujimoto no Teian ~Umamoni!!~ (藤本の提案～馬モニ!!～; Fujimoto's Proposal ~Horsemoni!!~) #*Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ #*spies In Love #*BIG PARTY #*KOOKY COPS #*Variety-1 (バラエティー1) #*Here Ya Go #*TRIUMPH OF THE WARRIORS #*Off and running #*serious budda #*Zou-san, Kaba-san, Rakuda-san (ゾウさん、カバさん、ラクダさん; Elephant, Hippopotamus, Camel) #*ST LOUIS RAG #Niigaki no Teian ~Super Omame-chan Katsugeki~ (新垣の提案～スーパーおまめちゃん活劇～; Niigaki's Proposal ~Super Bean-chan Fight Scene~) #*HAWAIIAN LEI #*BACHELOR PAD CHIC #*BANIA CARNIVAL (BRAZIL) #*ROCK MONSTERS #*NEED FOR SPEED #*TOAD #Ogawa no Teian ~Hawaii Suspense Gekijou~ (小川の提案～ハワイサスペンス劇場～; Ogawa's Proposal ~Hawaii Suspense Theater~) #*pleasure me up #*World Music Caribbean (ワールドミュージック　カリブ) #*PREY FOR MERCY #*GRAVE AMOUR #*LOST #*RUNA WAY! #Konno no Teian ~Obenkyou on the Beach~ (紺野の提案～お勉強オンザビーチ～; Konno's Proposal ~Studying on the Beach~) #*Race is on #*Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ #*Baroque Guitar #*BUMPER BREAK #Tanaka no Teian ~Shopping Taiketsu!!~ (田中の提案～ショッピング対決!!～; Tanaka's Proposal ~Shopping Showdown!!~) #*Snakepit #*APPEARING NIGHTLY #Takahashi no Teian ~Ano... Watashi, Chigau Ndesukedo~ (高橋の提案～あの･･･私、違うんですけど～; Takahashi's Proposal ~That... I, I'm Different~) #*THE MALT SHOP #*GREML INS #*stingray #*Banana peel #*World Music India (ワールドミュージック　インド) #*Beatnik Bongo #*old macdonald #*FAREWELL PARADISE #Yaguchi no Teian ~Muzukashi... Nettaigyo~ (矢口の提案～むずかし･･･熱帯魚～; Yaguchi's Proposal ~Difficult... Tropical Fish~) #*SPLASH CITY #*Sun shine #*Shopping #*HOLD ON I'M COMING #*GANGSTER SWING #*Samishiinettaigyo (淋しい熱帯魚) - (Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari) #Otome Gumi ~Shopping no Kekka~ (おとめ組～ショッピングの結果～; Otome Gumi ~Shopping Results~) #*SHAKING IT ZOOT #*Maniau Kamo Shirenai... (まにあうかもしれない･･･; Might Be in Time For...) #Sakura Gumi Ending (さくら組エンディング) #*Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡　 #Otome Gumi Ending (おとめ組エンディング) #*Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ #Shashin-shuu Micchaku (写真集密着; Photobook Coverage) #*Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #*Manatsu no Kousen #*Koko ni Iruzee! #*The☆Peace! #*Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #*Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru Featured Members *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi **Abe Natsumi **Yaguchi Mari **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Kago Ai **Takahashi Ai **Konno Asami **Niigaki Risa **Kamei Eri *Morning Musume Otome Gumi **Iida Kaori **Ishikawa Rika **Tsuji Nozomi **Ogawa Makoto **Fujimoto Miki **Michishige Sayumi **Tanaka Reina External Links *Discography: **VHS: Hello! Project **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (also VHS) Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:Alo-Hello! DVDs Category:2003 VHSs